The Other Sohma Girl
by MistressxOfxMisery
Summary: Akito has a plan to get rid of Tohru Honda. Her name: Alexandrina de Luca, a shifter caught halfway in between, with a lot of baggage  both mental and physical  she's a handful for anyone.


_Dearest Alexandrina de Luca,_

_It has been a long time since we've all seen each other. How are you? All alone in America? What about that no good, leather studded boyfriend you kept boasting about? You don't tell me anything anymore, dearest Alexandrina. I miss your company and conversation. You should come back and visit Sohma House for awhile, things have been….__disturbed __with a new 'member' to the family. Her name, as I am told, is Tohru Honda and is currently sheltering in Shigure's house with Yuki and Kyo –and I know how much you adore Kyo- so why don't you come and pay us a visit? It has been too, too long and Ayame misses you._

_With Regards,_

_Akito Sohma_

There was also money and a plane ticket in the envelope I had received not too long ago.

Well, me and the 'leather studded boyfriend' Hayden were having some –ahem- _problems _right now so 30, 567 miles might do us some good. And maybe further…like the moon further…ah, Japan was good enough, far away from America and Hayden –broke ass- wouldn't find me there.

"Well, might as well start packing." I stood up from my perch at the top of my apartment building and jumped…

* * *

><p>"Holy shit I forgot how big this place was!" My eyes became dish plates and I looked left –never ending wall- then right –never ending wall- and back at the humongous wooden door in front of me. "Damn, why did they only give me 10, 000 yen?"<p>

My three extra large suitcase sat behind me, over flowing with everything that was in my apartment: futon, lamp, flashlight, books, art supplies, decorations, my awesome clothing, my sewing machine, a 'Stop' sign, bricks, fan, toothpaste and brush, make-up, straighten, portable generator, rabbit's foot, 'barrowed' sweatshirt, Hayden's skinny jeans, Hayden's cell phone, my cell phone, wallet, stolen wallet, Hayden's wallet, Hayden's shirt (he's probably gonna want all this back later), rice, twenty pairs of shoes, some fish (alive?), my fish tank (not full of water), Noodle my turtle, hand sanitizer, body wash, some priceless plates, underwear (some from Hayden), bras, socks (don't like them, but brought them anyway), notebooks, pens, pencils, spy gear, Hayden's radio (don't ask), TV, DVD and VCR combo player, awesome sunglass, sweatpants, iPod, the cable box (will that work here? Not sure), one of Hayden's shoes (just one), the drapes, some glass (not drugs), my meds (several blue, thirty pink, and a green one), Hayden's meds (he should swallowing his tongue right now…), a teddy bear, priceless pictures (some not for young children to see), a few Edgar Allen Poe books to help me sleep, some more manga, a few anime videos (America sucks there aren't enough!), a big, blue snuggly blanket and Kendra -the girl I found who's carrying it all.

"Where are we?"

I growled. "Shut up and help me find a way in!" My hands traced the wood. "Dammit there has to be a handle or something somewhere…where's my power tools!"

"You had to leave them at the gate…"

"America!" I kicked the door.

"ARGH!...owie….my face….ow…..blood!...I'm bleeding…."

"I thin you hit someone." Kendra whispered.

"No, I think it was the wind." I said sarcastically and peaked inside. Momiji, the rabbit, sat on his romp inside, rubbing his face. "Are you okay, Mo?"

Through tears he looked up. "Wh-Who are you? How do you kn-know my name?"

"I know all of you because I belong with you." My cat ears that lay in my mess of red hair stood up and my black and red striped tail flicked out from under my skirt. Momiji's eyes widened in horror.

"AH!" He jumped up and ran away screaming and I looked back at Kendra.

"Go home."

"But I don't have any…"

"Here!" I threw my money back at her and ran inside the compound. "Get back here you little rabbit!"

"AH! How do you know who I am! Get away! AH! Hatori! Ayame! Hiro! Kisa! Rin! Haru! Police! Fire Station! Animal Control! NPA! USA! FBI! Military! Pizza man! Paper boy! Distant Sohma family relatives! SOMEBODY! Akito! HEL-!" I tackled him to the ground, both of us rolling over each other until I had my arm secure around his neck and over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. You're gonna wake up Aki-!"

"Hello, Alexandrina."

"-to…damn…" I turned my head to see –of course- we'd landed in the garden outside of Akito's room.

"Quite an entrance."

* * *

><p><strong>read and review!<strong>


End file.
